


Caught Blue Handed

by Herotron, leowritestuff



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotron/pseuds/Herotron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: When Shiro goes to wake Keith up, he doesn't expect to find Hydro sleeping in Keith's bed.--Or in which Lance stays at his boyfriend's house a little too late.--Or in which all ths paladins are superheroes but a "civillian" (Keith) still manages to date a superhero named Hydro.





	Caught Blue Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burrsir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrsir/gifts).



> This is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Happy Birthday! I sware, it was supposed to be way more Shatt centric but the plot got away from me, I hope you still enjoy. 
> 
> Some Back Story Stuff:
> 
> Shiro, Keith, and Lance are all superheroes. Keith is a superhero/vigilante named Red, while Lance is Hydro.  
> Shiro and Keith know about each other's identities but neither know Lance's. Matt knows who Shiro is but no one else.  
> Keith and Hydro have been together for a while, while Matt and Shiro have been pining of each other sense highschool. Whether or not Shiro is aware Matt likes him is unknown.

Shiro knocked on Keith's door, and finding no answer, walked in. The first thing Shiro saw was not Keith laying in bed, but rather Keith clinging to the side of a familiar face. Hydro.

_Seriously? Wearing a mask to sleep?_

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and shook his head. He decided to wait until they woke up on their own because, frankly, he'd rather not know what they had been up too.

Shiro sat in the kitchen drinking coffee when Keith walked in wearing sweatpants and a lose t-shirt, rubbing his eyes. Keith looked up at Shiro and grunted in greeting, taking a seat at the table.

"So..." Shiro started out, his voice cold. "Your guest joining us for breakfast?"

Keith's eyes went wide and his face went pale. He gulped, and stuttered out,"What guest?"

Shiro was done. "Seriously Keith? Stop playing dumb you're a terrible lier?"

Keith clenched his jaw and stayed silent.

Shiro waited, but Keith never told. Shiro sighed,"Hydro. I was going to go wake you up but then I saw him."

Keith sank back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"A superhero doesn't just sleep with some random civillian Keith-"

"I'm not a civillian!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow,"Oh, so Hydro knows you're Red? Then why don't you know Hydro's identity?"

Keith looked down.

"Is this the first time he's visited?"

Keith doesn't answer.

"Keith?"

Keith sighed,"No."

"So he's visited before?"

Reluctantly, Keith nodded.

Shiro sighed and shook his head. He muttered,"What am I going to do with you?"

Shiro looked back up at Keith,"Keith, you know that a superhero dating a civillian is dangerous!"

Keith stood up,"I'm not a civillian!"

"I know you're not! But any villian will think you are, and kidnap you so they can manipulate Hydro!"

"Look, Shiro,"Keith growled,"I know what you think about all this stupid relationship shit-"

Shiro gasped.

"And whatever, good for you! Try to keep Matt safe or whatever!"

Shiro sputtered, face turning red.

"-But this is my relationship and my choice! I know what I'm getting into! You and Hydro work together, you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And I can protect myself! I've always got a knife on me, and I've still got my _super powers_! I'll be fine!"

Shiro took a step forward,"Keith- I-"

"CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY!?"

Shiro froze.

"Look Shiro- I- I really really like him. He's so kind and funny and charming and loyal! He listens to all the shit going on in my life and he makes me feel better. He makes stupid jokes and uses crappy pick up lines and he always knows how to make me laugh. I don't think I've ever liked someone the way that I like him. Don't you understand that? I mean, you have Matt."

Shiro sighed,"I still don't think this is a good idea, and I'll probably try to find some way to bring this up to Hydro..."

"...But?" Keith asked, hopefully.

"But as long as I don't see him here again, I'll pretend that I don't know he's here."

"Really?!" Keith asked, stars in his eyes.

Shiro smiled and nodded.

"So how about that breakfast, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's different mods to this account, I'm mod Champion!


End file.
